geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Stocking
Anarchy Stocking is one of the two main characters from "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt". She is an angel that was kicked out of Heaven for indecent behavior. She is the younger sister of Panty. Physical Appearance Stocking is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal eyes. Her clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Personality Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences. She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Abilities To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponary at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons, and ghosts. Biography The Quest for YouTube Stocking is first seen when the Unification Squad arrive in Daten City watching her and Stocking eliminate a Ghost. They both go to Daten City High School afterward, only to be chastised by Scanty and Kneesocks. Though the angel sisters try their hardest to prove they are better than the Demon Sisters, the student population love the demons better. Panty and Stocking are banished to the Loser Class where they find a Ghost they had been hunting before. The Ghost promises to show them the truth behind the Demon Sisters if they let it live. Sure enough, both Anarchy and Demon Sisters get into a fight that destroyed the whole school. Before the Unification Squad leave Daten City, Garterbelt forces the angels to follow them to stop Anonymous. After the God of Chaos awakens, Stocking returns to Heaven, but Panty is forced to stay behind to hunt more Ghosts. She later leaves it to help her sister and the Unification Squad fight off the Demon Sisters and Fastener one more time while Corset uses Brief's penis to unlock the Ultimate Ghost. After Garterbelt's demise, Panty and Stocking steal his Black Card to order weapons, mainly one that was a combination of their panties and stockings. Unfortunately, the weapon was held backwards and didn't hit Corset at all. Instead, it brought down their mother from Heaven to crush the demon and his Ghost. Though they saved Daten City, Stocking isn't allowed back in Heaven. Epilogue Stocking returns to Daten City with Panty only to betray her. She stabs her in the back and chops her into 666 pieces. She reveals she's actually a demon. Trivia *If Chincherrinas' "The Frollo Show" was around during production of this game, Stocking would have had feelings for Frollo. *Like Panty, Stocking can be quite the character to use since most enemies are weak against light-based attacks. However, she has a weakness to dark-based attacks. This will most likely switch around if there's a sequel. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over